Coupling
The Coupling System was created by the Free Pact Alliance's Alessandro Fermi, to combat the constant advances of the Zogilia Republic. It can only be used by a select few people, along with compatible Valiancers. Overview Initially only in theory, the coupling system was believed to be the key to turning the war into the alliance's favor. Seeing this as an invaluable chance to combat the Zogilia Republic, the system immediately went under experimentation. After many failures and deaths, the coupling system was completed and ready for use in battle. Knowing full well that not everyone can use the coupling system, only a select few people and prototype valiancers are able to make use of it. The best example are both Dio Junyou Weinberg, with the Bradyon, and Aoba Watase, with the Luxon. In it's most notable use, coupling enabled Aoba to fight as skilled as Dio. Buddy Complex, Ep. 2 In order to determine if two pilots are compatible with one another, it is necessary to perform an emphator test, to determine if the pilot's' wavelengths are similar.Buddy Complex Ep.6 Dio used the the coupling interference system to locate the fallen and powerless Luxon via the coupling urgent search mode, and permited them to open the communication system. Hina used this system to send a message to the Zogillian pilots searching for her. According to Kuramitsu, the coupling system can enlarge its radius so that one machine can search for the other and link.Buddy Complex Ep. 8 The emphater level is important, because no matter if the buddies have the same compatible waveform, if the level is too low, the coupling won't be successful. The emphater level seems to depend on the trust there is between both couplers as Dio's distrust caused the coupling to fail once. Because Dio and Aoba have a high emphater level they can perform Code T2 Rise but also, they were able to override a program made to stop a coupling. Their emphater level seems to be about 80%. It was noted that Zogilia took an immediate interest into the two operational coupling Valiancers, while the Alliance, which designed it, mostly appareared unconcerned despite all the attempts the enemy made to capture them. The Alliance seemed to think they would not change anything on battlefield, while Zogilia obviously thought otherwise. When Zogilia successfully stole Bradyon and Luxon, the Alliance was quick to react, due to the threat of potential Zogilian coupling Valiancers, and also to prepare two new coupling Valiancers for Dio and Aoba to use, even if it meant delivering them right into the battlefield. Doctor Hahn seems to have updated a new system so that the Zogilian coupling valiancers would be able to couple even if one of the couplers was not compatible with the system, by using special pilot suit. He also made it so that the consent of the coupler would not be needed. Anomalies Early on, Elvira Hill hinted that Aoba could be an anomaly in coupling, which was later confirmed to be true. Aoba's waveform was exactly the same as the standard waveform, and without training, he maintained this waveform. However coupling with him caused his partners' own waveforms to deviate from the standard, which meant only being able to couple with Aoba after continued use. However, their emphater level were commented to raise when they are synchronized, which was another mystery in of itself. Elvira admitted it was akin to a double-edged sword. Despite this, Aoba and Dio's coupling still exceeded all her expectations.Buddy Complex Ep.7 Aoba's mood did not seem to create coupling issues. However Dio's lack of trust in Aoba did create issues once. The coupling was supposed to last five minutes before apparently deactivating on its own, which even the Zogilian forces came to know. However, the coupling did not stop and Aoba and Dio used it for 2 minutes and 9 seconds more than expected by anyone.Buddy Complex Ep. 9 And it appeared like it has ended only because the battle was finished. Elvira never expected Aoba and Dio to be able to successfully couple using Skyknight and Firebrand. She had put a program to stop them from doing so, which apparently caused their initial pain, but because they had a high emphater level and strong bond, they overrode it. The anomaly that later occured into the system was also a surprise and a shock. It was revealed the connection between the two buddies was so strong they would share thoughts, memories, minds, but could lose themselves and die. Aoba and Dio escaped with just a share of memories because of their high emphater level, as explained by Elvira. The coupling of Aoba and Hina had unexpected results as their emphater level overranged the sensors and the simple fact the coupling valiancer were close was enough to create a shield strong enough to stop the shot from the Gorgon. However it created a time tunnel. Effects Coupling enables two users to share experiences, abilities, and skills; all while increasing the abilities and output of their valiancer. At best, the coupling system could instantly turn a complete novice with no prior experience, permanently transforming them into a pilot with exceptional skill.Buddy Complex Ep.2 In addition, while linked the predictive capabilities of the user also enhance. Once the valiancer is exposed to the coupling system, via their aeroscales, it too is greatly enhanced. However, this feature is only temporary. It was also revealed that two couplers could directly combine their aeroscales, back-to-back, and manifest a small force field that could dissipate oncoming attacks.Buddy Complex Ep.5 The code T2 Rise was able to repel attacks during the thirty second it lasted, however they can also attack in this position, though it surprised Elvira and Mayuka.Buddy Complex ep. 7 Because the two valiancers are built especially for one another, they can utilize the coupling interference system to search each other; in the case they are separated, it forcefully reboots the communication systems.Buddy Complex ep. 8 It has been shown in FIrebrand and Skyknight that users are able to share memories as well, but this could possibly only work in Firebrand and Skyknight as these two Valiancers were prototypes and were not meant for coupling. Besides, the coupling of the two valiancers causes a instant of pain to the coupling buddy, it was actually because of a programm to stop the initiation of a coupling.Buddy Complex Ep.11 Risks Despite the various enhancements the users get by coupling, this synchronization also comes with risks. One such risk is the synchronized sensations that both users suffer. While this could be positive at times, the pain shared between users could prove detrimental to their collective performance. In addition to this, there is the risk of forced decoupling. One user force a decoupling will cause great pain to their partner, halting their performance completely.Buddy Complex Ep.3 Another problem with the system is any existing lag. Should the system transmit thoughts and memories even a nano-second too late, the entire system would cease. To combat this, the system instead sends the thoughts at least a nano-second into the future.Buddy Complex Ep. 9 The risks implied with the older prototypes are more connected with the pilots. The problem of FireBrand and SkyKnight is that they cause a very strong connection between the two users. They can exchange thoughts and memories. It is only good if they can control it. If they cannot the limits of their own consciousness become blurred, they cannot distinguish from each other anymore and, in the worse case scenario, they die. Which is why Elvira really does not want Aoba and Dio to use them. Hina appeared to have been in danger when Bizon tried to couple with her while she rejected him. He would have forced the coupling, as Hahn had made it so, and It created a lot of pain, the only way to save her was that she accepted coupling with Aoba. Compatible Valiancers *Luxon and Bradyon *Firebrand and Skyknight *Bradyon NX and Luxon NX *Zogilia's two coupling valiancers (apparently modified Neibiros and Fortuna) Users The two pilots of Bradyon and Luxon are "coupling buddies". While originately designed for one to couple with someone with a close waveform, coupling with Aoba deviate his buddy's waveform. Dio, Aoba and Fromm had to choose who would be coupling buddies. Dio and Aoba chose to stay "coupling buddies" even if it deviated Dio's waveform. Dio and Aoba are recognized as the couplers by the higher-ranked officers in the Alliance and their abilities seemed to have been well praised. *Dio Junyou Weinberg - Bradyon's pilot. Aoba's coupling buddy. He also piloted Firebrand once and successfully coupled. Since Bradyon was stolen Dio's new mecha is Bradyon NX. *Aoba Watase - Luxon's pilot. Dio's coupling buddy. He also piloted Skyknight once and successfully coupled. Because Luxon was stolen, Aoba's valiancer is Luxon NX. He is extremely compatible with Hina. *Fromm Vantarhei - Once piloted Bradyon and coupled with Luxon. Pilot of Beryl Explorer. *Marcus - Formerly designated pilot of Luxon. Deceased. *Bizon Gerafil - Zogilian coupler with Hina. He is not very compatible with the system (D+). *Hina Ryazan - Zogilian coupler with Bizon. She is very compatible but as she was not in the mood to fight, Doctor Hahn brainwashed her. She appears to be extremely compatible with Aoba. References